a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent cube, and in particular, relates to a cuboid module which can be functioned as frame for picture and photographs, or used as decorative item, paper-press, coin container, pencil holder, or box for stationery.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is very common that picture frame mounted with pictures is placed at a significant location to provide appreciation of the picture, or is used as a decoration. However, a common picture frame can only display one photograph or picture and it also occupies a larger space. Besides, when the picture frame is to be placed in vertical, the back of the frame has to be mounted with a support to stabilize the picture frame. Thus, the picture frame does not provide a good stability and it can be easily toppled and the glass panel may be broken. Thus it is an aim of the inventor to overcome the drawback of the conventional picture frame.